Valentine's Chocolate
by mangawolfgirl96
Summary: An assortment of one-shots containing the main cast and some side characters of Wine Jelly about Valentine's Days past, present and future. Rated T for language.
1. Kyouko & Ren

**Kyouko & Ren/Kuon**

_February 14__th__, fifteen years before the events in Wine Jelly….._

Kyouko fidgeted nervously with a small heart shaped box outside of Tsuruga-kun's dressing room. It was their first Valentine's Day after becoming a couple and she had made chocolate him a single dark chocolate truffle with a white chocolate center. Since he didn't really like sweets—or food in general—she made him only one. Scolding herself for being shy towards her boyfriend, Kyouko knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," came a faint reply.

She slowly opened the door, hiding the heart shaped box behind her back unconsciously. Tsuruga-kun looked up from a script for a new movie and smiled. "Good morning, Kyouko. Do you need something?" he asked, setting his script down.

She blushed and held out the box. "Um, H-Happy Valentine's Day, T-T-Tsuruga-kun." She shoved the Valentine's Day chocolate into his hands and ran out the door as fast as she could. Ren sat in his dressing room, all brain function failing for the moment. He hadn't been expecting Kyouko to give him anything for Valentine's Day since she was still recovering feelings of romantic love. So that his girlfriend would take the initiative to make him chocolate was way beyond his expectations.

Slowly, Ren's brain function returned and he was faced with a dilemma. Was he going to eat just her chocolate or—he turned to look at the stacks and boxes of chocolate from the staff, coworkers, and fans—was he going to eat _all_ of the chocolate? God, he hated Valentine's Day; he had since he'd been deemed Japan's Most Desirable Man. Now he hated it more, if that was even _possible_. Torture made everything worse, he decided as he set Kyouko's chocolate on the table with a sigh.

_After the events in Wine Jelly..._

Kyouko smiled as she set the box of chocolate for Kuon on the bedside table next to his phone, knowing he'd find it when Yashiro called to wake him up to an hour or so, after she had left for work. She very carefully slipped out of their bedroom with two other boxes in her arms, the first box was placed on Yuki's bedside table. It was a good sized box with three layers of chocolate: the top tier dark chocolate, the middle white chocolate and the last milk chocolate. Yuki got his appetite from his grandfather alright. He'd go through the whole box and Hime-chan's chocolates by dinner and still have room for more.

The second box was a smaller size and went on the pillow next to Aoi. Inside was an assortment of about a dozen different chocolates which would be consumed in two or three days seeing as Aoi had a more normal appetite than her father or brother. Kyouko smiled, seeing a small white box on Aoi's bedside table. You didn't need to be a genius to figure who those chocolates were going to. She winced, remembering Aoi's previous attempts at cooking. The next time she saw Hino, which would be later at LME—the president refused to get a replacement supervisor of Love Me section—she'd give him something for his upset stomach. She at least hoped he'd hold out that long. You never knew with Hizuri cooking.


	2. Yuki & Hime

**Yuki & Hime**

Yuki was currently hiding out at the president mansion. After waking up and eating all of his mother's chocolate, he had been driven there. The president had given him permission to skip out on the few jobs he had and Tokyo High understood that coming to school on Valentine's Day may not be the best thing for him, the students, or the school. He'd thought it would be bad, but he didn't think girls would actually find the president's mansion. It wasn't listed after all, and it sure as hell wasn't near any city. Heck, he wasn't sure if he was still considered to be _in_ Tokyo or its outskirts.

The whole estate was surrounded by girls, but the really scary thing was he _couldn't see them_. No matter how many times he looked out the window, even with heat vision goggles, he couldn't see anyone, but he knew they were out there; in the trees, in the ground, and in the stream that ran through the garden and outside of the giant steel fences (which had an electric current running through it, I might add). A miracle may not have been enough for them to get inside.

Yuki silently thanked the president for putting him on the eighth floor of his mansion. It wasn't very accessible from the ground, and it gave a good view at possible air raids. Yes, air raids. There had been five attempts from helicopters so far, thankfully, none successful. But those girls were resourceful: smoke bombs, knockout gas, battering rams, grenade launchers—it was filled with boxes of chocolate instead—, and tranquilizers were among their ammunition. The guards had resorted to wearing gas masks, and bullet proof vests (where the president got them Yuki didn't ask. He didn't really want to know either.), just in case.

He jumped at a knock on the door. "Come in."

Hime stuck her head in the door, a faint smile on her face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Casanova-san," she said teasingly.

Yuki scowled at her. "What about you? No one tried to steal your parents' chocolate this year?" Kyouko had been very forthcoming about events involving the Uesugis to Yuki recently, making him wonder if she was already planning the wedding. She had been talking to Hime's mother quite often lately, he mused.

The younger brunette stuck her tongue out at him with her hands behind her back. "No, I gave them their chocolate this morning before I left for work. They tried to steal this one though," she said holding up a large box of chocolate. Just by the size, Yuki could tell there was the same amount—if not more—chocolate as the box his mother had given him. He stared at the box and the girl holding it, pointing to himself, unable to speak and Hime smiled. She gave him the box, kissed him on the cheek, said "Happy Valentine's Day," and left.

Yuki stared at the door as he tried to figure out what exactly he did to deserve chocolate. Part of him (the part he got from his father) told him to shut up and enjoy the fact she gave him chocolate. And he did.

_Ten years after..._

Hime watched her husband, whom she'd been married to for five years, sleep. Yuki had grown up to look just like his father, except for his hair and appetite of course. She set a little box of chocolate on his forehead and climbed out of their bed. It wasn't the only box of chocolate she made for him, but she left a little hint in the box for him to find the next one. Like her mother- and father-in-law, she loved to tease the man and make him work for what he wanted.

She got dressed for the day, picked up the box of chocolate beside her bed, and went off to another bedroom in their five bedroom house. They weren't expecting more little terrors, but surprise visits from oversea friends or the in-laws were quite frequent. Not to mention their little angel needed a lot of room to play with all her friends and her little suitors.

Hime opened the door to a small room on the first floor to reveal a little girl about three with short black hair dressed in pink teddy bear pajamas. Her amber eyes were closed as the young mother very carefully set the box of chocolate on the toy box by the girl's door. She didn't want to disturb her little girl's beauty sleep. That was one of the aspects Tenshi got from her father even though Hime herself was actually a morning person and loved to rise with the sun.


	3. Aoi & Yamoto

**Aoi & Yamoto**

Aoi peeked at the little white box's contents and sighed. Her chocolate looked more like a failed attempt at biscuits; all charred and hard. She wouldn't be surprised if Yamoto refused to eat it before even trying it. Sometimes, Aoi wished she had her mother's or brother's cooking skills, but she had the Hizuri curse and nothing could change that fact.

She glanced at the lockers on the other side of Love Me Section and winced, seeing Yamoto look at her and turn away. He was mad, thinking Aoi didn't make, or get, him any chocolate. He was about to leave when Aoi finally got up her courage to give him her poor excuse of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yamoto," she murmured, giving him the chocolate and running away as fast as she could.

Yamoto stood their staring at the box in his hands. He'd only been a _little_ upset thinking his girlfriend hadn't gotten anything for Valentine's Day. He peeked inside the box and chuckled. Aoi had made him chocolate by hand, following—or at least trying to follow her mother's recipe. It didn't turn out perfect but he was grateful for that. If she was good at everything, what could he do to compare?

He was about to take a bite when a hand stopped him and Yamoto turned to see Kyoko-san, who smiled knowingly as she held out a small bottle of clear liquid. "If you get an upset stomach, take a few drops. If it doesn't get better, take a few more. The stomachache may reoccur so try not to take all of it at once. It doesn't taste bad," she hurriedly reassured, seeing him eying the bottle skeptically.

He nodded, eyeing the chocolate. Maybe he'd save it for a midnight snack and claim a sick day tomorrow so he could recover.


	4. Kuu & Julie

**Kuu & Julie**

Hizuri Kuu was notorious for being helplessly in love with his wife, but he was only human. He could survive only so much dangerous food, and the presumed chocolate in front of him fell on the too much side. He wasn't even sure it was safe to touch, let alone consume. It was round and truffle shaped, but that was where the similarity stopped. The "chocolate" was dark in color and Kuu wanted to say it was a shade of blue, but he wasn't sure. The little red dots were equally worrisome.

He casted a conflicted glance at the aged, but still gorgeous, woman across from him. Julie looked so happy to have given him homemade chocolate after so many years of them both being busy with work and only able to spend a few hours together before conking out on the sofa after or while watching a sappy romantic comedy. Now that they both had finally retired for the third, and hopefully final, time, the happy Hollywood couple would be able to spend Valentine's Day together every year.

"Honey, what _exactly_ is in the wonderful chocolate you made?"

The blonde put a finger to her chin as her face scrunched in thought, absently reading off ingredients. "Coco powder, milk, watermelon, ground chili peppers, rhubarb, honey…" Kuu buried his head in his hands as his lovely wife went on, and let out a wary sigh. Only his Julie would make such a concoction and call it chocolate. Aoi was almost as bad, but she tended towards brunt or undercooked rather than experimenting with unusual ingredients, but, in whatever form it took, a curse was still a curse. Every Hizuri, whether by blood or marriage, was perfect in every way except one, and that one way tended to be way past bizarre. There was blue and red proof right in front of him, Kuu thought wearily, debating whether or not to interrupt his wife who had continued to list all of the ingredients in said proof.


	5. Yume & John

**Yume & John**

_February 14__th__ twelve years before Wine Jelly..._

Yume Hizuri had been a bit of an outcast during high school, mainly due to her parents' popularity, her brother's rotten reputation, and the fact she didn't tolerate liars no matter how mundane the lie. Most of the students at Welter High wanted to be friends for the fame and the money and More than one guy had asked her out by her senior year just so he could claim he'd tamed the Hizuri girl. They barely even knew her own name, even fewer tried to pronounce it right. They always called her "Yumi" and it pissed her off to no end. So someone like John Silverman was completely foreign to her.

She'd regarded the green eyed man as she did the rest of the male population of Welter High, with contempt and disgust. "No."

The single word reject hit the brunette teenager hard, but he was determined. "Why not?"

"Because you don't even know me. You don't like me for me."

"Huh?"

"You. Don't. Really. Like. Me. For. Me." That was as straightforward as Yume could get, but it didn't seem to penetrate the idiot's thick skull.

"Of course I like you for you. If I didn't, why bother asking you out?"

"You do realize who I am, right?" she asked. She was starting to think the guy was either mentally retarded or lived in a cave away from human civilization.

"Yume Hizuri, senior and most beautiful woman in all of California, the USA, and the world."

"And daughter of Julie and Kuu Hizuri."

John frowned. "That's supposed to mean something, but I'm missing it."

Yume simply stared at possibly the only person who didn't know who her parents were. But it didn't make sense. Everyone knew: the teachers, the janitors, the lunch ladies, the students. But not John Silverman it seemed. How could he not have heard all the gossip about her being an uppity bitch, high strung, and prickly? About how she only screwed the rich and famous guys? He had to be lying, and there was nothing more that Yume hated than a liar.

"Just leave me alone, Silverman. I don't associate with liars of any brand."

_The next year..._

Yume had started at Berkeley in September and was taking classes in computer programming and business management, barely sparing the admirer from the year before a second thought until she received the bouquet of red roses, white chrysanthemums, and yellow camellias—her favorite flowers—and a box of handmade, but utterly delicious, chocolate. They were from John; he'd signed them along with his little poem, email address and phone number.

Red in love,

White in truth,

And yellow in longing,

I extend my feelings again

And hope you believe me.

The petite blonde had to hand it to the persistent bastard; he had a certain charm, which led her to accept his confession, end up marrying the lug after four months of dating, and having two little silver eyed devils for children.


	6. Kanae & Hiou

**Kanae & Hiou**

Hiou felt he knew his wife better than anyone else, even Kyouko-san, so you can imagine him being suspicious when the brunette started acting odd on Tsuruga's birthday. She started coming home late even though she actually got off work early for a change, Kanae had cancelled their Tuesday and Thursday lunches, and she wouldn't tell him, or Hime, why. By the time Valentines' Day rolled around, Hiou was in a foul mood and the most irritable he'd been in years. He closed the door behind me a bit more forceful then necessary and kicked his shoes off grumpily, his only intention to grab a beer then go to bed on the couch. The king size bed in the master bedroom of the house wasn't appealing without his Kanae to share it with.

He was halfway to the kitchen by the time a sudden realization hit. Kanae's slippers hadn't been on shelf, which mention she was home. Hiou frowned. That couldn't be right. His wife always greeted him if she was already back when he arrived at the house. Feeling his bad mood deepen, the brooding actor headed to his bedroom. He paused outside the door, hearing his wife speaking with someone.

"You traitor!" Kanae hissed at her supposed best friend. The younger woman had promised it wasn't anything too embarrassing and that she had done it without fainting from blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Hey, you came to me asking for advice, and I gave it, supplies included."

"Yeah," the actress admitted reluctantly, "but that was before I saw what was in the bag! He'll have a heart attack!"

Kyouko sighed, exasperated. "He's seen you naked, Moko. I doubt this is any worse."

"Of course it is! I can't believe I even thought about agreeing to this!" The silver eyed brunette let out a cry of disbelief when the other actress hung up. Why! See if she ever talked to that fairy-obsessed freak again!

The door to her bedroom flew open and Kanae grabbed the sheet, covering herself as she jumped off the bed. To her horror, Hiou stepped inside, moving toward her in way that was purely predatory as he eyed the sheet. Now why would she need that? His gaze traveled upward, however, when he saw the movement of her hand out of the corner of his eye and could feel his eyebrows disappear underneath his hairline. Bunny ears? The sheet shifted to the right and he caught a glimpse of black fishnets and hot pink heels. Hiou felt his mouth go dry. No. Not his Kanae. She was a strong, independent woman, but she would never ever, under any circumstances, wear something that she thought so demeaning. Sweet Kami-sama. He owed Kyouko-san a _huge_ thank you for this.


End file.
